Welcome Home, ObiWan
by Meagan and Sasha
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi left the Jedi Order at thirteen and never returned, leaving Qui-Gon stinging from the betrayal. But what happens when Qui-Gon is stranded and sees Obi-Wan again after ten years? Will the two make amends or will the past still haunt them?
1. Coming Home

**Welcome Home, Obi-Wan**

**Disclaimer: **We are making no profit off this work. George Lucas owns the characters and universe, except for a few original characters.

**Description of Story: **This story is an AU where Obi-Wan has left the Jedi Order and never returned. (After Melinda/Daan) He stayed on planet for a while before eventually leaving. He traveled around the galaxy for some years, taking jobs here and there before finally settling down. Obi-Wan is about 27 in this story.

Meanwhile Qui-Gon had returned to the Temple, not really caring what happened to Obi-Wan, still stinging from the betrayal. However, over time he realized he had made a mistake. Qui-Gon searched for Obi-Wan for some time, but only found traces of his former Padawan. He finally resumed to his life as a Jedi, giving up on finding Obi-Wan.

Of course, as you can guess, the two will see each other again after more than ten years...

As a side note the holiday I'm using in here is called Winter Fete, but it's probably closer to our Christmas than anything else.

**AN: **Meagan originally wrote this short story as a holiday challenge on another fan fiction page and she's just now to getting around to publish it here. I know it's not Christmas but when re reading it, it made me feel much colder as it's over a 100 here! Anyway, we hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter One: Coming Home  
**

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I sighed as I pulled my cloak closer around me, trying to starve off the winter chill. As I walked through the neighborhood where we lived, I glanced through the falling snow to see all the houses, dressed and ready for the coming holiday.

I sighed, glad to be going home. As a detective for the Lycon's Security Forces, I was sometimes away from home, working on a case. This time was no exception and finally about a week and a half later, with the case completed, I started for home.

Sighing, I quickened my pace, anxious to see my family. I could almost picture the scene in my mind. My wife, Diedre, would be trying to cook something for dinner, while keeping an eye out for our now crawling seven month old son, Seth. Of course, Kalei, our four year old daughter would be dancing around in circles or somehow getting rid of her endless amount of energy.

Sighing again, I couldn't wait to see them, couldn't wait to walk into the front door to be greeted with plenty of warm hugs and kisses. And to hear everything that happened while I was away.

"Daddy." Kalei's voice broke my thoughts as I walked up our front walk as she ran through the snow towards me. I bent down and swept her into my arms. Instantly she was chattering away. "Mommy said I couldn't wait outside, so I stood by the front window to wait for you."

I chuckled as I opened the door and stepped into the front hall. "And what did you do in school while I was gone?"

Kalei grinned and began to tell me about the kid that picked on her friend, the cookies during the snack break, making snow angles during recess and so forth.

As my daughter continued her narrative, I couldn't help, but laugh. "Sweetheart, did you learn anything?"

Kalei just laughed and clapped her hands together. "Miss Hodges told us all about Winter Fete. We got to make ornaments for our tree too. That was fun."

I set Kalei down as Diedre came down the hallway. "Why don't you show them to me?"

"Oh, you're home." My wife said, but turned to our daughter. "Go wash up for dinner, you can show Daddy your ornaments later."

Kalei looked disappointed but scampered off as I stood back up. "Hello Diedre."

She smiled, but nodded to my cloak and boots. "You're dripping all over the floor. Take your wet things out back."

Typical wife I thought as I stepped towards her, reaching out and pulled her close to me. "First things first." And with that, I leaned down, kissing her long and sweet. Force, how I missed her.

She responded warmly, wrapping her arms around me, pressing her warm soft body closer to me. Not being able to resist, I titled her chin up slightly, deepening the kiss. A slight moan escaped her throat.

Long moments later, we pulled our lips away from each other. "I missed you."

She smiled, her cheeks flushed, accenting her dark hair and eyes. "I missed you too."

I planted kisses along her jaw line. "Why don't we put the kids to bed, skip dinner and go straight to bed?"

I could feel her long thin fingers winding through the curls on my neck. "Isn't that how we got those two in the first place?" I laughed as she pulled away, going back to the kitchen. "Get out of those wet clothes Kenobi and maybe we'll finish this later."

Smiling at her, I did as I was told and went to find my son.

* * *

**Qui-Gon's point of view**

"Now when is the next transport leaving?" I asked the worker behind the desk. I had completed my mission and was trying to get back to the Temple, but the changing weather in some systems had some flights delayed or even cancelled.

She sighed before answering. "There's another major snow system coming through. We can't get out of the area long enough to go into hyper space. It will probably be several days before we have another one even leaving this sector. I can put you on a waiting list for the next available flight."

I nodded, feeling frustrated. "I guess that will do. Is there a place I can stay till then?"

"Let's see if I can find something for you." The young lady turned to her terminal and a few minutes later she turned back to me. "There's a nice hotel about a mile from here that has some rooms. We will contact you when the flights are running again."

After she gave me further directions I left the hanger, tightening my robes around me to starve off the chill in the air. As I walked down the streets, I noticed, even with the cold weather, people were out and about, getting ready for the holiday season.

Though something felt familiar about this place. Though Lycon was a pretty peaceful planet and a member of the Republic, I'd never been on it before. So, I was quite puzzled why I was feeling this way.

Throwing off the odd feeling I found my room and then something for dinner. Deciding to explore my new surroundings later, I went to bed early that night, though in my dreams a young boy's face haunted me.


	2. Chance Meetings

**Welcome Home, Obi-Wan**

**Disclaimer: **We are making no profit off this work. George Lucas owns the characters and universe, except for a few original characters.

**Description of Story: **This story is an AU where Obi-Wan has left the Jedi Order and never returned. (After Melinda/Daan) He stayed on planet for a while before eventually leaving. He traveled around the galaxy for some years, taking jobs here and there before finally settling down. Obi-Wan is about 27 in this story.

Meanwhile Qui-Gon had returned to the Temple, not really caring what happened to Obi-Wan, still stinging from the betrayal. However, over time he realized he had made a mistake. Qui-Gon searched for Obi-Wan for some time, but only found traces of his former Padawan. He finally resumed to his life as a Jedi, giving up on finding Obi-Wan.

Of course, as you can guess, the two will see each other again after more than ten years...

As a side note the holiday I'm using in here is called Winter Fete, but it's probably closer to our Christmas than anything else.

**AN: **Hey everyone! We're back! We hope that everyone enjoys this next chapter as it slowly builds to when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon meet again. Thanks again to all our readers and reviewers. We always love hearing from you. Have a Happy Fourth of July!

Ann Jinn: Thank you very much. I am certainly pleased that you enjoyed the first chapter and we hope you continue to do so. I actually like putting the multi points of view so it gives different sides to the story since everyone will be affected to the course of quite uniquely to the themselves. Anyway, with Obi-Wan, we always thought he'd be a good dad, Jedi or not! Thanks again!

**Chapter 2**: **Chance Meetings**

**Diedre's point of view**

I yawned as I snuggled closer to my husband, glad that he was back, safe and sound and in time for the Winter Fete holiday. This year was going to be special considering it was Seth's first one. Though I had a strange feeling that something was about to happen.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Obi-Wan's softly accented voice broke through my thoughts.

Sometimes I hated his instincts, seemingly always knowing things I didn't. Though I very well knew the years of tracking down criminals and his childhood Jedi training made him that way.

"I'm alright." I sighed, no use hiding it from him. "I just have a feeling that something is going to happen."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what? Something with the kids?"

"I'm not sure. I can't describe it." I sighed as I let my hands trace patterns across his chest, feeling the strong beat of his heart. "Maybe I'm just going insane."

He laughed, but when he glanced down at me, concern was laced in his eyes. "Diedre, I'm sure that whatever you're feeling will be alright."

I laid my head back on his chest as his arms tightened around me. "You're probably right, as usual."

I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

I thought through everything and came up with nothing. "Besides finding Kalei's ornaments all over the house and Seth getting a new tooth and chewing on everything he can get his hands on, nothing out of the ordinary happened."

I felt more than heard Obi-Wan's deep chuckle. "Sounds normal. I'm sure everything will turn out alright. It's probably due to some added holiday stress, especially since I've been gone a lot lately."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Now that made perfect sense. I knew the job my husband held was what he was supposed to do, but I still worried about him.

He grinned like a little boy, one I knew our son would mirror someday soon. "Because I'm perfect."

"Perfect? You?" I slapped at his chest playfully. "You must have forgotten the mistakes that landed you on the couch."

"Hey, I haven't slept on the couch in years." He protested, pretending to pout, but I felt one of his hands creeping around to a certain spot on my waist.

"Obi-Wan, no, don't even think about it." I tried to move out of harm's way, but ended up laughing as he started tinkling me. "Obi-Wan."

He turned, nearly pinning me underneath him, with me completely at his mercy. "You know I can't resist, especially with that couch line."

I managed to control myself as he stopped the tinkling. "Watch it mister, or you might just end up there again."

"Care to make a little wager on that?" He leaned down, his lips barely an inch from my own.

"And what would the winner get?" I asked, trying not to show how much this man affected me, how unbelievably desirable I found him.

His lips started making trails along my jaw line, his voice low and husky. "Why don't we let the winner decided that?"

* * *

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

"Obi-Wan are you going to your office today?" I heard Diedre asked me the following morning over breakfast.

I didn't look up from where Seth was waiting for his next bite. "For a few hours at least. I have to make my report anyway. Do you want me to take and pick Kalei up from school?"

"That would be great." She took a sip of coffee before continuing. "I promised Mom I would stop by the house to help her with some of the holiday cooking."

"I'm assuming you're taking Seth with you?" I asked as my son banged down on his chair, demanding another bite.

Diedre smiled at us before speaking. "Yes. You know Mom wouldn't let me enter the house without her youngest and only grandson."

I gave Seth another bite. "Should Kalei and I come back here or there?"

Diedre poured more milk into Kalei's cup as she ate her breakfast. "There would be fine, I think. I'll call you if it changes."

I nodded and after giving Seth another bite, I glanced up at the clock on the wall. "We'd better get going then. Can you finish feeding Seth? I think he's just about down anyway."

She nodded as I stood up, then started to head for the door. Though Diedre tugged on my arm, kissing me gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." I rubbed her back as I glanced over to Kalei who was finishing her cereal. "Ready Kalei?"

"Today's our Winter Fete party Daddy. We can't be late." She informed as she nearly sprinted past us and straight towards the door.

"Wait one moment little one, you can't go to school without a jacket or gloves." I scolded her. She was old enough to know better. "Come back here."

She meekly turned around. "Sorry Daddy, I forgot."

With plenty of practice, I quickly bundled up my daughter and together we got her to school, in plenty of time, and then I headed to my office.

Getting a cup of coffee, I settled in, hoping that I could write my report without being disturbed, but it wasn't meant to be.

"I heard you'd gotten back." A female voice spoke from the doorway. "Writing the report?"

I looked up at Angel with a look of pure annoyance. "I was trying to, but I keep being interrupted."

She grinned. "Who me?"

"Yes, you." I gave her a mock scowl as she sat down on the chair across from my desk. "Don't you have better things to do, like work?"

Angel shrugged, but she didn't make a move to leave. "Just wanted to make sure you were in one piece."

"I'm fine, not even a scratch." I leaned forward, staring into her eyes. "Angel, what's wrong?"

She shrugged again before speaking. "I just have a bad feeling that something's about to happen. And I can't seem to shake it off."

I stared at her for a few minutes, a feeling of dread settling into me. As a cop, Angel's instincts were one of the best on the entire force. If she felt something was up or wrong, she usually turned out to be right. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with you and Diedre." Angel looked very concerned, but that was natural. After all, Diedre and Angel were sisters and close ones at that. "You two didn't have a fight or something?"

I shook my head, becoming more worried. "Though Diedre told me last night that she had the same feeling."

Angel sighed before standing to leave. "Just let me know if anything happens, okay?"

I nodded. "I'm sure everything will turn out alright."

She stood to leave. "I hope you're right."

As I watched her leave, I had to force myself to get back to the report. Now that two of them were concerned, it was becoming more than likely that something was going to happen. Though I hadn't a clue as to what it was going to be.

* * *

**Qui-Gon's point of view**

After getting a restless night sleep, I ate some breakfast in the hotel's dinning room and then went out for a long walk. It was quite cold and snow looked like it was coming, but I needed to clear my mind.

It had been years since I'd dreamt of Obi-Wan and remembered the mistakes both of us made all those years ago. I'd thought I'd gotten over it, but maybe I'd just been fooling myself.

Or either that he was here on Lycon. During my morning meditation, I could have sworn I'd felt another presence. Or was it my imagination bringing it out when I'd dreamt of him the last several nights? Or was the Force warning me that my former Padawan and I were going to finally meet again?

* * *

**Obi-Wan's point of vew**

It was several hours later that I finished my report and turned it in before leaving for the day. After hunting down some criminals, I was entitled to a few days off. Realizing Kalei wouldn't be getting out of school for another couple hours, I decided to finish some holiday shopping before swinging by the school.

I stepped out of one shop when I swore I saw him. Qui-Gon. The one face from my past that sometimes still haunted me. "Stop it Kenobi." I turned around again and the figure was gone. "You're seeing things."

More than a bit flustered, I headed toward the school and picked up my daughter.

"We had so much fun Daddy." She immediately started out as we walked down the street. Well, she danced and I walked while carrying her small bag that held the gifts and candy from the party.

I smiled at her small face lighting up, a face that very much took after her mother's. I felt my heart constrict at the sound of her voice, chattering away. Kalei, along with her brother and mother was my entire life.

"Daddy?" She ran back to me, wrapping her arms around my legs.

Blinking against the sudden tears, I took her hand. "Let's go home honey. We can put away your gifts and wrap the ones for Mommy and Seth before we go to Popie and Mema's."

"Okay Daddy." She let go of my hand, skipping ahead. I watched her carefully but allowed her to run off her energy.

We were nearly home when we walked through the neighborhood park. Kalei, like all children, immediately went to go play. However, it was getting cold and I wanted to get the gifts wrapped and Kalei ready in time for dinner.

"Kalei, let's go." I turned around, not seeing her follow me after the first time I called her.

"One more slide Daddy." She called from the top of the slide.

"Alright one more." I took a step back and I felt my back brush against someone. Turning around, I felt a presence I hadn't felt in over ten years.

"Hello Obi-Wan. It's been a long time."

"Qui-Gon." I found that I couldn't speak, nearly taken by surprise at his appearance. And I'd nearly felt like that thirteen year old boy again, wanting to please this man more than anything in the world.

So, we stared at each other for seemingly long moments, neither of us quite sure what to make of us meeting again after all these years.

Until I felt a little hand tugging on my cloak and the voice that called out. "Daddy?"

Don't we love cliffhangers!! LOL!!


	3. Wonderings

**Welcome Home, Obi-Wan**

**Disclaimer: **We are making no profit off this work. George Lucas owns the characters and universe, except for a few original characters.

**AN: **A big thank you to all our readers and reviewers. We have so loved hearing from each and every one of you! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but we couldn't help but put that in! But have no fear this chapter has a better ending! We were asked if Obi-Wan would train to become a Jedi again. It is safe to say that Obi-Wan's path is not as a Jedi and that certainly becomes obvious in the next several chapters. His family is much more important to him. But will he work with the Jedi? Now, that, maybe not so much in this story, might factor into a sequel of some sort.

Anyway, we hope you enjoy this next chapter. We wanted to post it a bit sooner, but we had family over for the Fourth and we were pretty busy with that. (Aren't fireworks and BBQ so good??) LOL...have a blessed week and thanks again.

**Chapter 3: Wonderings**

**Qui-Gon's point of view  
This first scene takes starts a little before Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan meet again. **

I took a deep breath, enjoying the cold fresh air. Seeing Obi-Wan had shaken more than I wanted to admit. Though when I turned around again, he was gone. "You're seeing things Jinn. Your former apprentice isn't here. That wasn't him."

Turning down a neighborhood street, I wandered around for quite a while, trying to clear my mind, but something kept tugging on me. Something was about to happen. Sighing, I took a turn down another street. I stopped to admire a few houses nicely decorated for the holiday. Though the Jedi rarely celebrated holidays, I didn't mind seeing others enjoy them.

Halfway down the street, I heard voices and turned around to see kids running into one of the houses a few feet away. However, I took a step, not noticing that someone was stepping back as well. Until I felt them brush against my back.

I quickly turned around to make an apologize, but it died on my lips as I stood face to face with a grown man, named Obi-Wan Kenobi.

After a moment or so, I finally found my voice. "Hello Obi-Wan, it's been a while."

"Qui-Gon." His voice, much deeper than it was before, automatically answered.

We stared at each other for a while, both nearly going into shock at the sight of each other. Though I couldn't help but notice how he'd grown into a man, his once baby face covered with a beard and the once scrawny limbs filled out. But he stared back at me with those same odd colored eyes.

And it wasn't until a small voice called out Daddy that our attention was drawn away from each other.

"Kalei." Obi-Wan turned to the little girl now standing besides him.

Despite the situation I couldn't help, but smile at the dark curls framing her face, as her eyes, the same as her Father's, staring back at me. "Hello."

"Hello little one." I glanced over at Obi-Wan who was smiling down at her.

"Kelei, honey, this is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." I could hear the hesitancy in his voice. "He's an old friend." He paused as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Master Jinn, this is my daughter."

I leaned over a bit and smiled at her, trying to ease the tension. "And how old are you?"

She smiled, her entire face lighting up. "I'm four and we had our Winter Fete party today."

"Did you now?" This one was a character, that much I could sense.

She nodded and would have continued talking, but Obi-Wan quieted her and asked. "What are you doing here? On a mission?"

I shook my head. "I was, but due to the bad weather, I've been stranded." I paused and glanced down to the little one before looking back to Obi-Wan. "And you..."

"We live here."

That made sense, being a neighborhood and all. I was about to continue the conversation when Obi-Wan spoke again. "We'd best go, I want to get Kalei out of this cold wind."

I nodded as I saw the little girl shiver a bit, burying her face into Obi-Wan's cloak. "Maybe we'll see each other again before I leave."

"Maybe." With that the two left, Kalei running out in front of Obi-Wan.

I watched them vanish into a house down the block before turning around and walking back to my hotel, deep in thought.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's point of view **  
I was still reeling from the shock of seeing Qui-Gon as Kalei and I headed to our home. "Let's get you into some dry clothes."

"Daddy how did you know him?" My young daughter asked me as she changed her clothes.

For several moments I was completely lost for words. What do I tell her? Of course Diedre and a few others know about my Jedi past, but we'd never told the children about it. When Kalei asked about my parents, we just told her that I'd never known them and was raised by others. And since Diedre had a large family with aunts, uncles, cousins and such, she never really questioned it again. But now, what would I tell her? How do you explain my life as a teenager to a four year old? How I left the Jedi Order to help out in a war where children died and then wandered around for years, trying to find myself.

"Daddy?" Her voice wavered and her big eyes filled with tears.

I sighed, pushing my thoughts away from seeing Qui-Gon, to my daughter. "It's alright honey. Master Qui-Gon helped me out with some things when I was a young boy. I wasn't expecting to see him that's all."

She gazed at me, seemingly understanding what I was telling her, but also what I wasn't telling her. "It'll be okay Daddy. I love you."

I felt much better as she wrapped her small arms around my waist. "You ready to go to Mema's and Popie's?" Wrapping the presents could wait.

After pulling back from me, Kalei clapped her hands together in delight. "Yea."

With that, I helped her into her outer clothing and taking her hand we headed over to my in-laws. As we entered the house, the warm air immediately greeted us, with the sound of voices and the smell of food cooking.

"Popie." Kalei nearly danced down the hallway to the den where we usually could find my father in law, Seth, reading or working.

"Kalei." His deep voice echoed down the hallway as he came out of the room. Of course, my active daughter ran straight into him. "How was your party?"

I smiled at the two of them, heading into the kitchen where the women were, finishing up dinner.

"What are you doing in here?" Came Diedre's voice from in front of the stove.

I picked up my son as he was heading underneath the table. "Well, fine, if you don't want me, I'll just leave then."  
Anna, my mother-law, as well as Diedre's three sisters, including Angel, started laughing. Diedre too laughed as she gently kissed me. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Just keep the kids out from underfoot."

I adjusted Seth against me, smirking slightly. "I think I can handle it."

She grinned, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Famous last words."

I leaned in closer to her, my lips brushing across her temple. "We'll see won't we?" I felt her shiver slightly from my touch.

Rather abruptly I pulled back and immediately felt her disappointment. Smirking, I bounced Seth on my hip, making him laugh with delight. "Come on son, I'm going to teach you your first lesson on girls. Avoiding them completely."

The women laughed as Diedre sent fake glares to me, pointing a knife toward me. "Watch it mister."

Laughing, I leaned around the knife and kissed her before leaving the room, the ladies laughter echoing behind me.

Still chuckling, I carried Seth down the hallway to where I could hear Seth and Kalei playing in the living area. I paused slightly as I caught sight of the family picture taken at our wedding. That undoubtable had been one of the best days of my life, Diedre's love changing me completely. And now what was I going to tell her and the rest of the family for that matter? What would her reaction to my meeting with Qui-Gon be?

Somehow I managed to make it through the next several hours without everyone asking me what was wrong as I knew I was more quiet than usual. But before it got too cold, we headed home and put the kids the bed. I let Diedre go onto bed, saying I wasn't tired and started to pace around the living room.

"What am I going to do?" I asked to no one, expect maybe to the tree that stood in the corner of the room. "And how am I going to explain his presence to everyone?"

I sighed as I stopped to stare out the window, nearly seeing my entire life reflected in the icy pane. The little boy that always dreamed of being a Jedi knight, going from planet to planet, saving lives and protecting the galaxy. Then came the time when Qui-Gon rejected me. He was my last chance and he turned me away.

Though something happen, something that the Force intended, that for about a year, I was Qui-Gon's Padawan. And then came Melinda/Daan with the children that gave their lives for peace. Then came the hardest decision I'd ever made, the day I handed Qui-Gon my lightsaber, telling him that I was staying there, to help the young.  
Then everything went wrong. Ceseri dying in my arms. Neild turning his back on me. The cold sleepless nights on the streets, realizing I had made a mistake and there was no way to change it.

I finally found passage off the planet, working on a freighter. And for the next several years, I got work when I could, making enough to keep a roof over my head, food in my belly and clothes on my back. Though that never was what troubled me. It was the fact I had no purpose in my life, wondering who I was and what I was going to do. I was so lost, and so alone.

Until I met Diedre in a hanger late one night. She'd been laid over between rides and a rough looking guy wasn't going to take no for an answer. After I laid the guy out cold, I turned and looked into the most beautiful face I'd ever seen, dark curly hair framing her face and dark eyes shining with tears. I'd escorted her home and never left.

Diedre always told me that I'd saved her life that day, but in reality she saved mine. Her family took me in, her mother taking care of me like she did her own, her Father giving me a start in the Security Force, her siblings giving me unconditional love. And Diedre was my angel and I felt like someone again, finding a purpose in life, in our growing love for each other.

I felt whole again, like this was where I was supposed to be, where I belonged, with my wife and children. And now, because of a chance meeting, I felt like that lost boy again, questioning what the purpose of my life was and my mistakes were suddenly thrown back at me.

I placed my face against the cold window, wondering what I was going to do and why my past was still haunting me.

But I heard a voice, from somewhere behind me. "Obi-Wan what's troubling you?"

I pulled away from the cold window and falling snow, but didn't turn to face her. "I'm fine."

I felt her come to stand besides me. "Then why are you not in bed? It's nearly two in the morning."

Two in the morning? Lost in memories, I didn't realize it had gotten so late. I turned to face her. "Just couldn't sleep I guess."

Diedre tugged on my arm, leading me to the couch. "Does this have to do with the old friend that Kalei said you talked to earlier?"

We sat down, continuing the conversation. Maybe I would feel better if I told her that I saw Qui-Gon Jinn today. "You could say that."

She sighed, looking at me with concern in her dark eyes. "Who was it? And why didn't you tell me you ran into an old friend of ours?"

"You don't know him. He and I go further back."  
She gasped with the meaning. "A Jedi."

I grinned sarcastically. "Try Qui-Gon."

"You're former Master." She breathed. "What's he doing here?"

I waved a hand to the snow covered window to indicate the bad weather. "He's stranded due to the bad weather."

We sat in silence before she spoke again. "Well that explains why you can't sleep."

I nodded, still staring out toward the window. "Seeing him was quite a shock."

I could feel her fingers, playing with the curls on the back of my neck, calming my nerves. Her touch had always been so gently and always healed me. "Did you two get a chance to talk?"

"Besides the fact he's stranded here and that we live here, no."

Her other hand reached up, caressing my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I leaned into her touch, taking comfort from it. "I don't know. Seeing him again brought back so many memories and many aren't that pleasant. I feel like that little boy who wanted to please him more than anything in the world. How I felt so lost, wishing I could take back those mistakes, the words said."

"Obi-Wan, you so much more than that lost boy. I love you for who you are, the little boy that's still there and for the man you've become. You're a wonderful supportive husband and a patient loving Father. Kalei and Seth adore you." She paused as I started to let her words sink in. "You've grown into a man that uses his talents and gifts for protecting the innocent. You've allowed bad memories and experiences teach you about life and help you do the job you love doing. You're a good man Obi-Wan Kenobi and I'm so proud of you and that I'm your wife."

I sat in silence, her words beginning to make sense to me, her touch still bringing me much comfort.

"Maybe if you two talk about it, you can finally let your past go." She suggested some time later.

I glanced over to her. Maybe she was right, maybe if I faced him one more time, I could finally let it all go. "When did you get to be so wise?"

She shrugged. "I've always been wise. You've just never noticed."

I laughed, feeling much better. Reaching around Diedre I pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her in my arms. "Thank you my love."

She snuggled close. "Your welcome."

We sat there for a few more minutes before we went to our bedroom.


	4. Talking it Out

**Welcome Home, Obi-Wan**

**Disclaimer: **We are making no profit off this work. George Lucas owns the characters and universe, except for a few original characters.

**AN: **Hey everyone! We're back with another update! We are so pleased that everyone is enjoying the story and the developing relationship between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and don't worry, it won't take another twenty years for them to make amends! As for the flashbacks, we felt it was imperative to see how Obi-Wan's memories and how he ended up how he did, to the course of the story. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter! And there is no cliff hanger too! LOL...enjoy and have a blessed day!

**Chapter 4**: **Talking it Out**

**Diedre's point of view**

I awoke the following morning hearing Seth's cries through the baby monitor. I carefully pulled out of Obi-Wan's arms, not wanting to wake him. What little sleep he got wasn't that restful.

"Mmm..." He mumbled as I got out of bed.

I leaned down, pushing a few strands of ginger colored hair away from his face. "Go back to sleep my love. I'll get the kids."

In response, Obi-Wan turned, pulling the covers over his head. Smiling slightly, I went and got the kids feed and dressed and then bundled all of us up, taking Kalei to school. They only had a couple days till the holiday break, but after what happened yesterday, one less little one underfoot would make things a bit easier.

When I returned, and after making Seth more comfortable, I found Obi-Wan sleeping peacefully. Leaving the bedroom I went on with my day, cleaning up breakfast, playing with Seth, then putting him down for a nap, starting laundry and that sort.

"Good morning." A deep voice spoke from behind me as I threw the wet clothes into the dryer.

I turned and found Obi-Wan, dressed, but still looking a little sleepy eyed. "Good morning, honey. Feel any better?"

He nodded as I shut the dryer and started it. "Where are the kids?"

"Kalei's at school and Seth just went down for his morning nap." I told him as he pulled me into his arms. "Do you want something to eat?"

He nodded. "Thank you love, for everything."

"Your quite welcome." I pulled away then lead him into the kitchen.

As he ate, I went and cleaned up the living room, glad for the quiet, wondering how things were going to work out. Especially with the snow storms and Qui-Gon Jinn in town.

I went back to doings things around the house, letting Obi-Wan rest and mediate on his own. And then the doorbell rang.

Not wanting to disturb either my son or husband, I went quickly to the front entry way and palmed open the door.

"Hello ma'am." He was tall and lean with long hair. His robes easily gave him away as a Jedi, the same one that had been in my thoughts all morning. "Is Obi-Wan home?"

I crossed my arms against my chest, trying to ward off the colder air. "You're Qui-Gon aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am." He spoke in a thick cultured accent, not unlike my husband's.

I shivered as a cold chill swept by us and I knew the man was trying to keep warm. "Please come in and get out of the cold." I stepped aside, motioning him into the entry way.

He shed his outer cloak and followed me into the living area. "Please make yourself at home while I go find Obi-Wan. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

He smiled, glancing over the pictures on the mantel before turning his gaze back to me. "A cup of tea sounds wonderful."

"I'll put a kettle on then." I told him, still unsure of this Jedi standing before me. He seemed to be a nice man, but I couldn't stand the thought of Obi-Wan getting hurt again. "However, I must know what your intentions are concerning my husband."

He gazed at me seriously for a moment before stating. "I'm assuming he told you what happened." At my nod he continued. "I think we both need to heal from the past and clear the air between us so we can both let it go."

That did make me feel better, but I took a step toward him, looking into his eyes. "Good, but if he gets hurt again, I will hurt you. Do we understand each other?"

A smile twitched on his lips. "Yes ma'am I do."

"Good, I'll be back soon." With that I left, going into the kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove. I stood there for a moment before I went to find Obi-Wan.

"Sweetheart." I started out tentatively as I entered our bedroom to find Obi-Wan, mediating in the corner. I hated to disturb him, but didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Diedre what is it?" He asked, but didn't move from his position or open his eyes.

"He's here, waiting in the living room."

Now his eyes opened, trouble showing in the gray depths. "Guess I'll go talk to him."

He sounded a bit unsure of himself, like he wasn't quite ready to face Qui-Gon again. "I can say you're tied up with something..."

Obi-Wan shook his head, standing up and stretching his muscles a little. "I'll be alright."

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked as he started for the door.

He turned, pulling me close to him. "No, this is between Qui-Gon and I."

I sighed, then reached up to kiss him gently. "I'll be bringing in some tea when it's ready. Do you want a cup too?"

He smiled as he pulled away. "That would be nice. Thank you."

I nodded to him as he turned, heading for the living room. I watched him for a moment before Seth's crying startled me. And after changing a diaper, I headed into the kitchen to fix the tea.

* * *

**Qui-Gon's point of view**

I watched the young woman leave the room, her dark hair nearly identical to those of her daughter. She was concerned about Obi-Wan, that much I was sure of. However, as a wife and mother I wasn't about to cross her when those protecting instincts came forward. I could sense that she well understood the importance of our meeting, but her threat to me was real. If something did happen, she would come after me. And one thing I learned was that while I could defeat nearly any bounty hunter in the galaxy, but when facing a woman protecting those she loved, I found myself quaking in my boots.

Sighing, I turned and looked around the room, feeling the love, peace, joy, and laughter the family shared. The pictures that lined the mantel expressed those same feelings I was feeling through the Force. It was obvious that Obi-Wan was happy here and that eased my mind greatly.

Though, as I centered on what seemed to be the most recent of two children, I started to become most anxious to see him again, to learn what had happened to him and how he came here. And for myself to make amends for the mistakes I made.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's point of view **

I watched from the doorway as Qui-Gon stared at the pictures on the mantel, centering on the most recent of Seth and Kalei. "That picture is only about two months old."

He turned at the sound of my voice and smiled slightly. "It's a nice picture of both of them."

I stepped into the room, my stomach still turning in knots. "It should be. It only took nearly half an hour to get them to sit still."

He chuckled slightly. "Is Kalei here?"

I slowly walked across the room and sat down on the couch. "Actually she's in school right now."

Qui-Gon sat down in the recliner by the window. "She enjoy it?"

I nodded, smiling slightly thinking of my daughter. "She does, but it's hard for her to sit still for very long."

"I can imagine. I could sense how much energy she has."

"That's an understatement." I paused as I decided to change the subject. "I must say that shock wouldn't begin to describe what I felt yesterday when we ran into each other."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I felt the same way though I had an inclination that something was going to happen."

I nodded. "So did Diedre, my wife."

"You have a beautiful family." He paused as we heard Diedre coming down the stairs, carrying a fussy Seth in her arms. "How old is the baby?"

"Seth's a little over seven months old. He's been crawling for several weeks and gets into everything."

Qui-Gon chuckled as we heard Diedre working in the kitchen. "I can imagine."

We grew quiet for a moment as Diedre brought in a tray of tea.

"I brought milk and sugar in case you use it." She set the tray down on the coffee table, and proceeded to pour two cups. She glanced from one of us to the other before leaving the room.

I took a small sip of the warm tea as Qui-Gon mixed some sugar in his. "How's everyone in the Temple?"

"It hasn't change too much over the years. Though your classmates have all been knighted and doing very well for themselves." And it was good to hear the details that he knew, and of how my old friends were doing.

"Though I owe you an apology, even after all these years." Qui-Gon abruptly changed the subject, causing me nearly to spill my tea. "It took me quite a while to realize it, still stinging from the hurt and betrayal from what happened and how I allowed my experience to color my thinking and reactions."

"After I realized I'd left a thirteen year old boy on a war torn planet, I contacted them only to discover that you already left. I tried to find you, but it was like you vanished. So, several months later I returned to the Temple, giving up on ever finding you."

He had tried to find me? How ironic considering at one point in time I tried to save enough money to afford passage to Coruscant or at least get a transmission to the Temple through. But I'd never had enough.

I sighed. "There were so many times I regretted that decision, what I said to you that day, that we parted on bad terms. There were times that I tried to save enough money to contact you somehow, but something always came up, draining my funds."

Qui-Gon poured himself another cup of tea, paying close attention as I continued.

"I went from job to job, never sure where I was going to end up. Sometimes I worked on transports or in hangers. I thought my existence was a punishment to the mistakes I made, that I would be paying for it with the rest of my life. I had no idea of what to do or where to go. I laid awake most nights, knowing there was nothing I could do to fix it. I was so lost, so alone."

"How did you end up here?"

I glanced out the window, at the falling snow. "I was working in a hanger one night and met Diedre." I could still feel the anger at the man for wanting to take advantage of her. "She was stranded and it wasn't in a nice part of town either."

Qui-Gon winced, well knowing what could be coming next.

"Luckily I was close by and knocked the guy out cold before he could hurt her. Anyway, I took her home and made sure she was okay. I was planning to find another job, but her parents offered me a place to stay and a job. And I was already falling in love with Diedre." I paused, remembering those early days on Lycon. "It felt like home and her family took me in, loving me like I was one of their own. And suddenly I no longer wanted to go back to the Temple. It was like I found myself again, found something to live for. And as I settled down, Diedre and I growing closer, I found myself healing from my past."

"And now it's hard to imagine my life without Diedre and our kids. I belong here with them and the rest of the family, but sometimes I wish things had gone differently between us."

"Maybe now will be a good starting place. Now that we are both ready." He spoke several minutes after I finished telling my story.

I nodded, agreeing with him, the past seemingly settling between us, and both of us beginning to finally let the last little bit go.

He was about to speak again when Diedre peaked her head into the room. "I don't want to interrupt, but that storm is getting worse."

"And Kalei needs to be picked up from school?" I stood and came towards her.

"And I need some things from the story in case we are snowed in for a few days. Seth's playing in the crib in the kitchen, but should be put down for his afternoon nap within the next hour." She turned to go, but I grabbed her arm.

"If Qui-Gon doesn't mind, I'll go. You don't need to get out in that storm again."

She glanced from one of us to the other as Qui-Gon spoke. "That's fine and some fresh cold air will do us both good."

Diedre smiled at him, very briefly before handing me the list. "Don't leave one item out."

"Yes ma'am." I kissed her cheek, as Qui-Gon started for the hallway, putting his outer clothing on.

I followed suit and together we went to pick up Kalei and went to the store. We didn't talk too much as my daughter did most of that, playing in snow as we went along. We were just about home when I heard her ask me.

"Daddy can we play outside?"

"Absolutely not. It's entirely too cold." I palmed open the front door, ushering her inside. "Maybe after the storm's over."

She nearly pouted but when Qui-Gon asked to see her hand-made ornaments she brightened right up.

As we settled back into the house, I helped Diedre put up the groceries, hearing Qui-Gon's gentle deep voice and Kalei's giggling.

"Everything okay?" Diedre asked me, gazing at me with interest and concern.

I pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her in my arms. "Sure is, honey, sure is."


	5. Letting Go

**Welcome Home, Obi-Wan**

**Disclaimer: **We are making no profit off this work. George Lucas owns the characters and universe, except for a few original characters.

**AN: **We are so pleased that everyone is really enjoying our story. We didn't except to get such a response to a short story, but it's been great. Anyway, so thanks again to all our readers and reviewers for your suggestions and support. We always love to hear from you! Anyway, there is this chapter and then one more after that.

However, since everyone seems to be enjoying this, there will be a short sequel that we are already working on for you! Not sure when we will start posting it though as in August we have a cousin getting married as well as our vacation, but it will be coming. Maybe we'll post a preview at the end of the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

Just as a side note, Tahl is blind in this story, but didn't die.

**Chapter 5: Letting Go**

**Qui-Gon's point of view**

I couldn't help but smile as Kalei showed me the ornaments she made at school. Her entire face was lite up and her eyes sparkled with delight. It was quickly becoming obvious that when she grew older, Obi-Wan was going to have to fight boys off with a stick. For Kalei was going to be a heart breaker.

Then, when the show and tell time was over, we put the ornaments on the tree and stepped back to admire its bright gaze.

Kalei suddenly turned to me, asking something I should have known was coming. "Are you a Jedi?"

"Yes I am." I answered her honestly, but wondered how much she knew about her Father's past.

She cocked her head to one side, placing hands on her hips, looking just like her mother and obviously processing that new tidbit of information. "Do you slay dragons?"

I raised an eyebrow at that. She certainly had an imagination. "Slay dragons?"

"Dominique told me that Jedi slay dragons." She instantly informed me. "So do you slay dragons?"

"No, I've never even seen one." Kalei's face fell at that, but I went on. "But Jedi do rescue damsels in distress, among other types of jobs."

"You do? Can you tell me a story?" She clapped her small hands together, nearly jumping up and down with pure joy.

I smiled again, nearly laughing out loud. I'd done my time with the initiates, but this little one instantly touched my heart. "I'd be glad too."

"Kalei." Diedre's voice came from the hallway as she walked into the room. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"But Master Qui-Gon was going to tell me a story."

Not wanting to anger Obi-Wan's wife or interfere with her daughter, I gave Kalei a slight push. "Go on, I'll tell you a story later."

"Promise?" Green-gray eyes pleaded into mine.

"I promise."

With that, they left the room with Diedre eying me a bit warily.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, finding out that Obi-Wan had more than his hands full with two young active children, but I could tell that for both parents the rewards were greater than the difficulties. And as I tucked little Kalei into bed that night after several stories I began to realize that my former apprentice was more than lucky, he had been blessed. Not many Jedi had been able to have families.

I kept contemplating this as I headed downstairs to have some tea with Obi-Wan before settling down for the night. By this time I had been assured that until the storm cleared I could stay with them.

As Obi-Wan and I drunk our tea, mostly in silence, I still marveled on the closeness that the family shared, the love between Obi-Wan and his wife. And for the moment, I felt something like jealousy flutter in my heart. Sure Tahl and I had pledged ourselves to each other and we knew we loved each other, but never were we able to openly share our feelings for each other. Or act on them more than a concerned friend and fellow Jedi would. And raising a family was completely out of the question. Though being here was beginning to make me wish that the rules had been a bit different.

"Tahl will be pleased to know that we've made amends." I broke into the silence as I stirred my tea a bit.

Obi-Wan looked up from his tea mug. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing very well and spends most of her time in the Temple library, helping with research projects. Though she tries to get off planet with one of us now and then."

"And you don't like to see her get out on her own?" He must have remembered how she lost her sight on a mission shortly before he had left the Order.

I nodded my head. "Call me overprotective."

He laughed, seemingly to understand. "I would do the same, but Diedre would let me have it after a while."

I laughed along with him, well knowing Tahl is the same. "Tahl does if she feels I'm cramping her style too much and she lets me know it. I swear half the Temple hears our fights."

Obi-Wan smiled knowingly, taking another sip of his tea. "I know the feeling. Though after Diedre yells at me, she gets very quiet and won't say a word. And to tell you the truth, I'd prefer the anger over dead silence anytime."

I couldn't help, but agree. "Tahl's did that once, not speaking with me for days until I finally went and apologized. Of course I had no idea what I did wrong."

Obi-Wan laughed again. "I've been there a time or two and ended up on the couch for not understanding what I did wrong. Won't make that mistake again."

I nodded, not commenting again, but took another sip of my tea. A comfortable silence stretched before us as we listened to the wind howling outside, whipping through trees and around the house.

"Obi-Wan." He turned to me as I finally spoke some time later, wanting to get something off my chest. "I know what I'm about to tell you won't justify my actions, but I think you deserve to know why I left you on Melida/Daan."

He raised an eyebrow, not saying a word, sensing this was important.

"You know how it was, everyone fighting, even young children. I was too concerned about Tahl, getting her to safety than I was about you. I didn't realize that you were growing attached to the young and taking sides in the process. By the time I realized it, you had made it obvious that you wanted to stay there."

"And after what happened to my first apprentice, I jumped to conclusions and handled the situation very badly, putting Tahl's condition in front of what you were going through. I've thought a lot about it over years, that maybe if I handled it better, hadn't practically ignored you, you wouldn't have left." At this he opened his mouth to speak, but I held up a hand. "Please let me finish."

He nodded and I continued. "Anyway, after we had that fight, and you turned in your lightsaber, I felt so betrayed, so hurt, so angry that I didn't see my own mistakes. And it didn't get better after I returned to the Temple either. For months I brooded over what happened, nearly convincing myself that you betrayed me and the rest of the Jedi Order, that I did nothing wrong."

I paused, collecting my thoughts before continuing on. "But overtime, I started to separate myself from things and slowly began to realize what I did was wrong, that I left, not a fully trained Jedi, but a small boy on a war torn planet, who didn't know what he was really doing. That you were just a kid, needing guidance and care from your Master, something I wasn't giving to you. So I decided to do something about it and contacted the planet only to discover you had left, not knowing where you went to."

"Tahl was about the only one that understood things and tried to help me track you down. But after a while, we lost all traces to you and she encouraged me to move on with my life. She also told me that if you and I were supposed to meet again, the Force would work through it."

Obi-Wan nodded, paying very close to what I was telling him. "And I'm glad that we did and are able to finally make amends. And once again, I apologize for my mistakes that could have cost you your life."

"Qui-Gon, you didn't nearly cost me my life, but I forgave you a long time ago, though I really didn't blame you." Obi-Wan stared into his tea mug as he continued to address what I said. "And I'm where I'm supposed to be. But to be honest, I still sometimes imagine my life as a Jedi, like what would have happened if I had finished my training. But Diedre and our children are still there, like we are a family living in the Temple. The what if my life had been different thoughts comes and goes at the strangest times, but yet when Kalei runs into the room, wrapping her small arms around me, calling me Daddy, they all vanish. I've never been able to imagine them away, no matter what. I sometimes still regret that we've never made amends until now, but I can't live without Diedre or our children. This is where I'm meant to be."

I couldn't help but smile as the two of us grasped each other's arms in friendship. We lapsed into another period of silence, the past no longer sitting invisibly between us and I finally felt at peace.


	6. Goodbye

**Welcome Home, Obi-Wan**

**Disclaimer: **We are making no profit off this work. George Lucas owns the characters and universe, except for a few original characters.

**AN: **Hey everyone! We are so sad to see this story coming to an end, but we are also so happy and pleased that everyone has been enjoying it as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon coming to mend their relationship. Anyway, please stay tuned for the sequel. (At the end of this chapter there is a preview!)

**Chapter 6**: **Goodbye**

**Obi-Wan's Point of View **

Though the storm lasted for several days, stranding us inside, it wasn't that bad. Of course there were some times I wished the kids, Kalei especially, could go outside and play, letting us adults have at least a little piece and quiet.

I guess the best part of all of this was the peace I felt. That I'd finally put the past to rest, all of it. And I knew that Qui-Gon, who was still staying at our house, felt the same way.

And once the storm cleared, we were quite sorry to see him go. He had enjoyed meeting my family and Diedre finally come fully around, no longer threatening him too much. Yes, I did eventually hear about that!

"Take care of them." Qui-Gon told me as we said goodbye. He had already said goodbye to Diedre and the children. "You're a lucky man."

I nodded. "That I am. And I'm glad that we've finally made amends."

"So am I. It was a pleasure to finally see you again." Qui-Gon turned to go, but I quickly caught his arm.

"Say hi to everyone for me, when you see them." At his smile I continued. "And if any passing Jedi need a place to stay, our home is always open."

"I certainly will pass that along. Master Yoda will surely be pleased." Qui-Gon looked down to the snow covered ground. "If you and your family ever come to Coruscant, please stop by the Temple. I may not be there, but I'd think you'd be more than welcome. And there are lot of things around to keep two young children occupied."

I immediately liked that idea. Not only seeing my former home, but showing the kids the planet. "Maybe in a few years where they might be able to really appreciate some things."

Qui-Gon nodded as we grasped hands before he turned and left. "May the Force be with you."  
"And with you as well." The old greeting fell easily from my lips.

I walked back the several steps to where Diedre and the kids where. We watched him walk down the street before going back into the house.

"Daddy, are we going to see him again?" Kalei asked me as we settled into the living room.

I pulled her into my lap, helping her hold a snow globe that a friend of ours gave us sometime ago. "I'm sure we will. Do you know where these buildings are?"

She shook her head.

"It's called Coruscant. The entire planet is one big city. The Republic's government is there as well as things like the biggest zoo in the galaxy."

She smiled, but as she shook the globe again, her fingers pointed out one of the taller ones. "What's that one called?"

I took a deep breathe. "That is the Jedi Temple. I used to live there, a very long time ago."

"Really?" She looked intrigued as I caught Diedre's nod.

"Yes I did. Would you like to hear about it?"

She nodded, shaking the globe again as I told her some Jedi stories, many that were personal.

Maybe someday soon, I thought to myself later that night, I would walk down those same halls again.

THE END

* * *

Thank you again for reading and following this short story...we've very much enjoyed writing it for you. We are not sure when the sequel is coming as we are about to go on vacation, but it is coming. It will be another short story that will center more around Obi-Wan's work as a detective. We'll definitely see Qui-Gon again with Tahl in tow and maybe some other Jedi as well as Diedre's family! So stay tuned to our profile page for updates, especially as it's not named as yet! Anyway, for your pleasure, here is a preview...

_I leaned over the body, noting the dried blood on the floor besides her, the neck slit open. But that didn't seem to be what killed her, for a silk satin blood stained pillow was tossed nearly causally next to her. _

_I sighed, a deep ache filling me, a pit forming in my stomach. He was killing again. He was on the loose and aimed to beat me in a game of deadly intrigue. No one would be safe._

"_Obi-Wan." I rose and turned to face my sister-in-law and co-worker. Her face was set in determination, but there was bits of sorrow mixed in. "Her two children are asleep upstairs."_

_My gut twisted at the thought of two young ones without a mother, maybe even hearing their mother's final cries. I clinched my fists together in frustration as well as determination. There was no doubt in my mind I would catch him, but how many lives would this man destroy for the second time before I could? _

_Angel somehow knowing my thoughts, put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We'll get him, Obi-Wan, no one can ever best you for long."_

_I managed a slight smile, her words echoing through me, sounding so similar to what Diedre once said. Then I suddenly knew why he had chosen to kill a woman with children. I had a wife and children. He was taunting me, trying to get me down. But I wasn't going to let him. I was going to get him, at his own game._

"_What is it?" She asked quietly._

_I turned my attention back to Angel. "He's targeting women with children. He's changing his pattern."_

_Angel didn't question me, but pulled out a data pad, already at work. "Everyone should be warned."_

_I nodded and gave one last look at the body before turning to face several others standing around. "We'll need to locate her husband and other family. And we'll need to note all the evidence."_

_They hurried off and before getting to work, I stared out the window into the darkness. "Where are you?" _


End file.
